SURPRISE
by rija sami
Summary: Nothing to say just peep into read


HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE I KNOW THAT YOU ALL ARE WAITING FOE NEW UPDATE OF MY FIRST STORY SO I WANT TO TELL I CAN'T UPDATE RIGHT NOW WELL I CAME HERE WITH NEW AND SHORT OS FOR DAYA SIR BIRTHDAY

SO HERE IS THE UPDATE:

One person is sitting in his chair he hold pen in his hand but his mind is lost somewhere...some people look at him with sad face

Sir aap ko nahi lagta humain unhe

Nahi purvi abhi nahi dekhte hai inhe sir ka phone ata hai k nahi

Per freddy sir agar hum

Shreya baat ko samajhne ki koshish karo

Theek hai sir

Chalo kaam karte hai acp sir bhi nahi hai

And voice come at door:to freddy kab aa rahe tum logo k acp sir

All look at the door and found dr salunkhe at bureau gate..

Arre sir aap yaha

While enter in bureau:kyun nahi aa sakta kya main?

Arre nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai main to bus yunhi:nikhil said

Haan to kab aa raha hai tum logo k acp sahab

Sir woh aaj ajayenge

He look at the lost person and ask:aur woh

Sir unka to abhi pta nahi:sachin said

Hmmm isi liye yeh itna gum sum aur chup hai

Jee sir:purvi

Same time one person enter in bureau...he was busy with someone on phone...all officer look at him

Yes sir

...

Jee sir main bureau main hi hoon abhi

And he look at all then suddenly his eyes fall on the lost person he can easily guess what he is thinking and how is he feeling in the absence of his buddy at such time so he think to ask about his one of most beloved officer...his right handed... .ABHIJEET...who is on mission from one month

Sir mujhe aap se kuch puchna hai

...

Jee sir

...

Ok sir

And he cut the line he look at daya and then all few minute later he realize that his buddy also in bureau so he ask in surprise

Arre salunkhe to yaha

Haan kyun...koi problem hai kya?

Nahi problem to nahi hai...kuch kaam se aye hai kya?

Nahi kaam se to nahi bus tumhare baare maim puchne aya tha

Kyun miss kar rahe the kya mujhe;acp sir ask with naughty tone

Miss aur tujhe...bilkul bhi nahi

To phir puchne kyun aya?

Woh to bus tumhare gaye hue 2,3 din hue...abhijeet...aik mahine ho gaye use lab main na dekhte hue to lab suna suna sa ho gaya

Haan sir yeh to theek kaha aapne...abhijeet sir k bina bureau bhi kaafi suna suna lag raha hai:freddy said

Haan per lab kuch masti thi

Masti magar sir woh to abhijeet sir hote to

Tum logo k acp sahab the na purvi wahi kaafi tha thodi masti karne k liye..acp sir look at him with naughty eyes and cute smile...haan yeh keh sakte ho tum logo k abhijeet sir hote to ziyadah masti hoti...zayadah maze aate

Abhi to ise hi miss karna kehte hai

Ise kise?

Abhi jo tu mere aur abhijeet k baare main keh raha tha use

Acha use kehte hai

Haan bilkul

Per main to ise miss karna nahi kehta hoon:salunkhe wink him

To phir kya kehta hai?acp sir say in little anger

Maine to ise i miss you kehta hoon:salunkhe say on naughty

To miss kiya ya i miss you dono k meaning same hai

Meaning same hai per language main farq hai...miss kiya urdu main aur i miss you english...to hui na dono main farq

Ufff tumse bahes main koi nahi jeet sakta

To phir karte kyun ho...waise aik baat bolon

Haan bolo

Maine tumhe sach main bohut miss kya...abhijeet bhi nahi hai aik mahine se aur phir tum bgi do teen din se nahi ho to lab aur bureau dono hi suna suna ho gaya hai...boss ab agar abhijeet aur daya dono main se koi aik mission per ho aur tum bhi 2,3 din k liye kahi jao to mujhse contect main rehna

Woh kyun?

Woh is liye kyun k jab abhijeet nahi hota hai to daya bilkul chup ho jaata hai aur agar daya na ho to abhijeet masti wasti chod kar khud ko kaam main busy kar leta hai

Hmmm yeh to hai...aur dekho hum kabse baat kar rahe hai aur woh(pointed daya)ab bhi apni khayalon main koya hua hai

Acha kya hua HQ walon ne

Kis baare main?

Abhijeet k baare main

Kuch khaas nahi...bus keh rahe the 2 din pehle abhijeet logo se contect hua tha aur woh log theek hai...abhijeet ne unse kaha k mission khatam hone wala hai bohut jald

Yeh to achi baat hai...bus aaj hi khatam ho jaye mission

Koi faida nahi

Kyun?

Agar aaj khatam ho bhi jaye to use ane main aik do din lag sakta hai

Hmmm to kya socha hai

Abhi to filhal kuch nahi pehle dekhte hai abhijeet phone karta hai k nahi agar karta hai to theek nahi to humain hi kuch karns hoga

Hmm theek hai to main chalta hoon...and he about to go when he stop and turn...aur aik baat abhijeet ka phone ata hai k nahi btana mujhe

Hmmm zaroor

Theek hai to phir milte hai kuch der baad

And salunkhe left bureau while acp sir pat his head with his hand

Ufff yeh salunkhe bhi na aik din pagal kar dega mujhe

All officer smile...acp sir to all

Chalo sab kaam karo aur haan use koi bhi disturb na kare samajh gaye

Yes sir

Good

And acp sir move toward his cabin

3:00 pm at bureau everyone busy in work inside the cabin acp sir busy in file and same time he feel someone knock his cabin door so he look up and he saw daya acp sir smile and invite him with

Arre daya...aao ander aao...daya enter acp sir signal toward chair...baitho...daya sat on chair now acp sir ask him...kya baat hai daya kuch kehna chahte ho

Daya kept silence

Abhijeet ki yaad aa rahi hai

Daya look up with jark...acp sir shock and his heart broke in peices after seeing his youngest son wet eyes...acp sir ask in tension

Kya baat hai daya tum ro q rahe ho?

Kuch nahi...sir kya mujhe helf day ki chutti milegi

Kyun daya tabiyat to theek hai na tumhari?

Sir ziyadah kuch nahi bus sir main dard ho raha hai

Acha theek hai jao...lekin ghar jaate hai pehle lunch kar lena uske baad medicen le kar so jaana theek hai

Yes sir...thank you and he left cabin...also left bureau all collegues looking at him to go and they feel sad for their daya sir and acp sir looking so helpless and think

Daya ka yeh haal hai to pta nahi abhijeet ka kya haal hoga waha pe...kitna pareshaan ho raha hoga woh bhi waha pe...pta nahi in dono k saath hi aisa kyun hota hai..jab bhi kabhi khushi...

His thought is broke in middle due to his cell phone ring...he look at screen and saw private number acp dir murmur in confues

Private number...koun ho sakta hai

And he pick up with:hello acp pradyuman is here

...

Acp sir stood up in shock

Other side in road daya drive his car...he was not looking so good...he stop his car in signal line when his eyes fall beside his car...where two friends talking and laughing after seeing this daya lost another era

 **one car stop at signal line and inside the car two tough intelligent and yes most adorable cops as well as best buddy for each other...and the two is cid officer abhijeet and daya..abhijeet was so irritate and daya was doing his bsk bak and demand**

 **Boss maine soch liya hai k main is saal apna birthday bohut dhoom dhaam se karonga...sab log dang reh jayenge aur boss saara kharcha tum hi uthaoge...dekhna koi kemi nahi rehni chahiye...aur mujhe apne birthday per aik zabardaast gift chahiye...koi kanjoosi mat karna is baar...main is baar koi phone nahi lene wala gift main samajh gaye na**

 **he saw his buddy is quite so he say in irritate tone:boss kuch bolo to sahi chup kyun ho**

 **Kya bolon main...kuch bolne doge tab na...kab se bak bak kye jaa rahe ho**

 **Main bak bak kar raha hoon**

 **Nahi main kar raha ho**

 **Tum keha kya chahte ho abhi**

 **Filhal abhi kuch nahi gaadi chalao signal khul gayi hai**

 **And he come out his thought...he hear so many horn voice..he start his car and drove off...few minute later he reach his home...he come from car...enter in home...then he made his way toward abhijeet room and lay down on bed...tear was rolling down from his eyes he hold his buddy photo in his hand and spread his hand on his pic with love**

boss ab ajao plz...main aur nahi reh sakta tumhare bina...main tumhe bohut miss ksr raha hoon mere bhai...kya tum mujhe miss nahi kar rahe...kar rahe hoge...acha aik phone to kar k wish kar do...kitna khush tha main...lekin achanak tumhe mission main bhej diya

 **he lost agaib in another era**... **both buddy enter in bureau while laughing but next minute they forget to laugh after seeing dcp sir in bureau**

 **dcp sir teasing tone:kya baat hai kaafi khush nazsr aa rahe ho dono**

 **Sir aap yaha?**

 **Haan main...yaha pe abhijeet aur main tumhe yeh btana aya hoon k tumhe abhi aur isi eaqt mission main jaana hai**

 **Sir mission?**

 **Haan mission woh bhi do mahino k liye**

 **Kya...do mahino k liye**

 **Kyun tumhe koi problam hai kya daya**

 **Nahi sir bilkul nahi**

 **To phir jao abhijeet aur tayari karo mission per jaane ki**

 **Yes sir**

 **Eith that abhijeet come out from bureau**

daya comr out from thought after hearing door ball ring...he wipe his tear and think

is waqt koun ho sakta hai

He move toward door and open it and shock after seeing the person...daya hug the person without waste his time the person hug him back fw minute later both seprate

The person to daya:ander nahi aane doge kya

Ohh sorry boss aao ander aao

Aur mujhe nahi bulaoge daya:a voice come at door

Daya turn back and saw acp sir standing at door

Sir aap aye na ander

And acp sir also enter in home

Daya yeh kya haal bana rakha hai tumne

Boss tum nahi jaante maine tumhe kitna miss kya hai

Aur maine...maine bhi tumhe bohut miss kya hai daya

Magar tum to agle mahine k baad loutne wale the phir aaj k din

Haan woh is liye q k abhijeet logo ko clue jaldi mil gaye to mission bhi aik mahine main khatam ho gaya hai:acp sir said

Sir aap ko pta tha

Nahi bilkul nahi bus tumhare bureau nikalne k baad

 **private number**

 **He pick up his phone with:hello acp pradyuman is here**

 **...**

 **He stand up in shock...abhijeet**

 **...**

 **Tum theek to ho**

 **...**

 **Kya...kab**

 **...**

 **Acha**

 **...**

 **Theek hai to phir main bhi ata hoon**

To bus aa gaye

Daya hug acp sir:thank you sir

Arre mujhe thank you kyun keh rahe ho

Chalo daya munh do lo main sab ko inform kar deta hoon

Theek hai

And he hug abhijee then he enter in his room here abhijeet inform everyone...all come at daya home abd meet abhieet...decorate home and celebrate birthday abhijeet give new bike to daya on his birthday and daya hug him thightly

 **SO GUYS KAISA LAGA I HOPE SCHA LAGA HO SO GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW**

 **WITH REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


End file.
